1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a recycle apparatus for electronic wastes, more particularly to an electronic component removal apparatus for a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the booming electronic industry came the significant environmental issue of the disposal of electronic wastes. Luckily, most electronic wastes are currently capable of being recycled.
In recycling a discarded circuit board, the circuit board is first cut into pieces with an adequate size. Then the board pieces are crushed into smaller fragments, and are ground into powder. Finally, the powder is divided into metal powder and plastic powder for different uses.
However, in the cutting, crushing and grinding operations of the abovementioned recycling process, the cutters are easily worn by stiff electronic components of the circuit board, and need to be replaced frequently.